Cizinka
by Santinan Black
Summary: Sarah nalezla po letech cestu zpět do Podsvěta a rozhodla se tam přijít na to, jaký skutečně je Král skřítků. Doufala, že buď navždy přestane okupovat její myšlenky a nebo v něm objeví muže, který bude stát za to, aby ho mohla milovat. !AU!
1. Chapter 1

Hleděl ze svého vyvýšeného trůnu na rej barev a masek před sebou. Pořádal se tu jeden z mnoha faeských plesů a tentokrát byla řada na něm, aby ho hostil. Seděl s nohou přehozenou přes područku trůnu a otráveně sledoval tančící fae. Už to bylo dávno, kdy si naposledy skutečně užíval ples a tančil na něm. Od té doby už nikdy netančil a stal se mnohem zamyšlenějším, než býval kdy předtím. Tady v hradu nad městečkem skřítků bylo vše stejné. Tedy alespoň na první pohled. Všichni obyvatelé Podsvěta věděli, že se s jejich pánem něco děje a snažili se seč jim síly stačily, aby přestal být stínem svého bývalého já. Ale nedařilo se.

Najednou na konci sálu spatřil tanečnici, která ho zaujala, což se nestalo již pořádně dlouho. Celý obličej jí zakrývala maska a šaty také více zakrývaly, než odhalovaly, což bylo něco nevídaného mezi faeskými ženami, které většinou odhalovaly každý kus kůže, co mohly. Narovnal se na trůnu a sledoval ji. Šla od jednoho tanečníka k druhému. Každý, jako kdyby s ní chtěl tančit. Ženy se jí podmračeně klidily z cesty, když je jejich taneční partneři opouštěli, aby na další píseň vyzvali tu neznámou ženu. Zlehka plula po parketu a zjevně si to užívala. Jareth najednou zatoužil být jedním z těch tanečníků, aby ji alespoň na okamžik mohl sevřít v náručí.

Procházel davem tanečníků a ti se před ním rozestupovali, jako voda. Byl to nevídaný úkaz, že Jareth během plesu opustil svůj trůn a nyní je na parketu mezi nimi. Tanec ustával a nakonec jediný, kdo tančil, byla ta žena s maskou. Při další písni si ji převzal od nynějšího tanečního partnera a vedl ji do rytmu hudby. Uvolnila se pod jeho vedením a nechala se unášet tancem.

„Kdo jsi?" ptal se naléhavě, když si ji pro sebe zabral na další tanec. Odmítnul ji pustit, cítil se jako můra lapená v plameni. Ostatní muži to zjevně pochopili a vraceli se k ostatním ženám a tanec se postupně znovu rozproudil, stejně jako tlumený hovor nad tím, co se právě stalo.

„Odpověz mi, cizinko," vyzval ji trochu důrazněji. Žena se na něj jen usmála a zavrtěla hlavou. Jediné, co jí bylo vidět z obličeje, byly oči a ústa. Ostatní bylo skryto. Král skřítků byl poněkud rozčilený tím, že mu odmítala odpovědět, ale o to více ho zajímala.

Tančil s ní až do konce večera. Když večer skončil, tak ji neochotně vyprovodil ven, kde se s ním rozloučila hlubokým pukrletem a nastoupila do jednoho z mnoha kočárů. Jareth za tím kočárem hleděl a přemýšlel, kdo ta žena byla a proč ho tak příšerně fascinovala. Jenže ho nic nenapadalo. Jediné, čím si byl jist bylo to, že ji nikdy předtím neviděl. Protože kdyby ano, tak by ho nic nezadrželo před tím, aby ji učinil svou, ať už by chtěla nebo ne.

xxxoOoxxx

Sarah zaklepala na střechu kočáru. Kočí pochopil a zastavil.

„Madame?" zeptal se nechápavě, když kolem neviděl nic, kromě stromů.

„To je v pořádku, jeďte domů," odpověděla a věnovala mu úsměv, než mu hodila pár mincí. Kočí pokrčil rameny a udělal, jak mu řekla. Mladá žena se unaveně usmála, když pohlédla k obzoru, který už začínal světlat. Trvalo dlouho, než se sem dokázala vrátit, ale stálo to za to. Stálo za to znovu ho vidět a tančit s ním. Jen litovala, že mu nemohla odpovědět. Bála se totiž, že by ji poznal po hlase a to si nemohla dovolit. Prošla kruhem kamenů a objevila se v zahradě starého domu, kde nyní bydlela. Kdysi to býval velký dům nějaké rodiny, ale dnes tu bydlela jen ona. Stál stranou ode všech a všeho, takže ji nikdo neotravoval a nikomu nemusela vysvětlovat, kde to byla, kdyby ji náhodou někdo potkal.

Unaveně se vysvlékla z šatů a sundala si z obličeje masku, než unaveně padla do postele. Zdálo se jí o Jarethovi, jako už tolikrát v posledních letech, ale nyní byl ten sen oživen o pár skutečností, které předtím smazal čas. Třeba jeho oči. Ty nádherné, zvláštní oči. Jedno modré a druhé zelené. Věděla, že si je už nyní bude pamatovat navždy.

Trvalo dlouho, než našla cestu zpátky. Zlobilo ji, že to bylo svým způsobem tak jednoduché a nepřišla na to dřív. Ale nyní, když věděla jak, tak se nepozorovaně vetřela na ples fae v naději, že ho uvidí. Podařilo se jí to a nelitovala ani jediné vteřiny. V jejím světě byla slavnou spisovatelkou románů pro ženy, ale v Podsvětě mohla být čímkoliv chtěla a pro ten večer byla žádoucí ženou, která přinutila tančit i samotného krále goblinů.

Druhý den se probudila a přemýšlela, kdy znovu uvidí muže, který zničil její romantický život. Každého svého přítele s ním poměřovala a buďme upřímní. Jemu se nikdo rovnat nemohl, ne v jejích očích. Povzdechla si a přemýšlela, co to vlastně dělá. Oblékla se do lehkých letních šatů a vyšla do slunečného dne. Když pohlédla na slunce, tak si uvědomila, že spala skoro celý den. Ale bylo jí to jedno. Neměla mnoho přátel ani rodinu, kterým by se musela zpovídat.

Seděla před starým, přírodou ošlehaným kamenem, který pro ni představoval cestu do druhého světa. Světa, kde kdysi málem přišla o všechno, a i když si to dříve nepřiznala, tak věděla, že i něco získala. Něco, o čem nechtěla příliš přemýšlet. Zaplašila nepříjemné vzpomínky a přemýšlela, zda by se dokázala znovu vetřít do Podsvěta. Chtěla ho vidět, i když se částečně bála. A vlastně nejen jeho, ráda by zjistila, zda si ji ještě pamatují i její přátelé, které poznala na svém závodě s časem. Zamrkala, vrátila se do domu, kde vytáhla lehký šál, který si omotala tak, aby jí nebyly vidět vlasy ani většina obličeje. Bála se, co by Král skřítků mohl udělat, kdyby odhalil její skutečnou totožnost.

Udělala ten poslední krok se zavřenýma očima a po pár okamžicích se ocitla v Podsvětě. Byla nedaleko Hradu, a tak se rozhodla, že se zde porozhlédne. Doufala, že narazí na někoho ze svých přátel. Věděla, že nyní jí nehrozí žádné větší nebezpečí jelikož nezávodila s časem a Králem skřítků, aby prošla Labyrintem.

„Ach kdepak asi jste, přátelé?" povzdechla si, zatímco procházela v bezpečné vzdálenosti od města.

A najednou se to stalo. Daleko před sebou uviděla malou podsaditou postavu.

„Hoggle!" vykřikla a rozeběhla se k němu. Jeho postřikovač na víly si nemohla s ničím a nikým splést. Ta podivně deformovaná mužská postava se otočila. Když k němu doběhla, tak okamžitě padla na kolena a objala ho.

„Hoggle, já tě tak ráda vidím," zaštkala šťastně Sarah. Malý muž s sebou trhnul a odtáhnul se od ní.

„Sarah?!" ozval se podivně dutým hlasem. Žena klečící před ním přikývla a stáhla si z obličeje šál, aby jí mohl pohlédnout do obličeje.

„To není možné. Ty jsi vyrostla a stejně jsi tady!" pronesl ohromeně a vykulil na ni v úžasu své modré oči. Sarah šťastně přikývla.

„Nemohla jsem zůstat uzavřené ve svém světě. Potřebovala jsem znovu vidět své staré přátele a..." odmlčela se nakonec, než zavrtěla hlavou.

„A co nepřátele?" navrhnul Hoggle a potutelně se usmíval.

„Ale on nebyl mým nepřítelem. Ne v pravém smyslu toho slova!" bránila sebe a v podstatě i Jaretha. Hoggle se uchechtnul.

„Ale já nikoho nejmenoval," poukázal malý mužík a se zdviženým obočím sledoval její náhle šokovaný výraz.

„Dobrá, dostal jsi mě," přiznala s úsměvem, než si znovu zahalila tvář.

„Proč se schováváš?" ptal se zmateně.

„To kvůli němu, nechci aby věděl, že jsem to já," přiznala a pohrávala si s přívěskem, který měla na jemném řetízku. Byl to droboučký přívěsek ve tvaru sovy. Hoggleovi to neuniklo, ale nekomentoval to.

Povídali si velmi dlouho, až dokud nezačalo nebe tmavnout. Najednou se ozval věžní zvon. Hoggle s sebou při tom zvuku trhnul.

„Je pozdě, měla bys jít," pronesl najednou. Sarah se na něj zmateně podívala. Nechápala, proč je najednou tak nervózní.

„Ale proč? Co se děje, Hoggle?" ptala se zmateně a nechala si z prstů vypáčit hrneček s nedopitým čajem. Hoggle vypadal nervózně.

„To byl zvon na věži, znamená..." zajíknul se a odložil hrnky stranou. Sarah na něj povzbudivě kývla.

„Co znamená, Hoggle?" zeptala se nakonec důrazně. Občas to s tím mužíkem jinak nešlo. Hoggle však jenom zavrtěl hlavou a nervózně kolem sebe těkal očima.

„Tak půjdeš už?" vyháněl ji najednou. Sarah byla možná zmatená, ale už dávno nebyla dospívající dívenka. Zavrtěla hlavou.

„Ne, dokud mi neřekneš, proč jsi najednou tak nervózní," vyzvala ho. Hoggle zavrtěl hlavou a vyprovodil ji ze svého skromného domku. „Hoggle, jsi můj přítel. Proč mi nechceš povědět, co se děje?" zkusila to ještě jednou.

„Prostě jdi," vyzval ji. Sarah jen zavrtěla hlavou.

„Tak tedy sbohem," pronesla smutně a Hoggleovi se sevřela hruď. Nechtěl ji vyhazovat, ale bál se, že by ji tu mohl najít, pokud by nakrásně šel na svou nepříliš obvyklou, ale občasnou procházku po své říši. A to nehodlal dopustit.

Pomalinku procházela po cestě původně zpátky, ale pak z ní sešla a rozhodla se prozkoumat palác. Doma na ni nikdo nečekal, tak proč by se tu nemohla porozhlédnout, ne? Vzala to druhou stranou, než kde ležel Hoggleův dům. Nechtěla ho znovu potkat. Ne po tom, jak divně se choval. Prosmekla se nestřeženou bránou do města mezi ostatními poutníky. Když se dostala až na nádvoří hradu, tak přemýšlela, co tu vlastně dělá. Zmocnilo se jí nevídané vzrušení z toho, že se dostala až sem, aniž by o ní věděl. Byl to tak úžasný pocit, že se málem přestala hlídat, když zafoukal vítr a hrozil, že jí z tváře strhne šál. V posledním okamžiku ho zachytila, než by ho odvál vítr.

„Madame, přišla jste za Králem?" optal se jí vysoký olivrejovaný fae, stojící na nádvoří. Sarah nejdřív nechápala, ale pak jí došlo, že mezi běžné poutníky nezapadá minimálně oblečením. Musel si ji tedy splést s nějakou fae.

„Já, vlastně ne, jen jsem si chtěla prohlédnout palác za denního světla," ujistila ho. Viděla, že je trochu zmatený, ale pak se usmál.

„To můžeme zařídit. Král tu není, ale každou fae smíme pozvat dál. Pokud chcete, budete na něj moci počkat v salonku," ujistil ji a ona s radostí přijala.

Palác byl obrovský. Mladík jí ukázal taneční sál, jídelnu i mnoho dalších místností, nakonec ji usadil do salonku, kde byl již nachystaný porcelánový servis.

„Kávu, madame?" Sarah přikývla a fascinovaně se rozhlížela kolem. Se šálkem kávy procházela místnost a čas od času konečky prstů přejela po vyřezávaných opěradlech židlí, až se zastavila před krbem, nad nímž byl portrét Jaretha. Malíř zachytil věrně jeho podobu, ale zdálo se jí, že byl strašlivě chladný. Takhle si ho nepamatovala.

Neslyšela klapnout dveře, a tak netušila, že tu již není sama. Otočila se, aby se na něco zeptala toho mladého sluhy. Ten tu však nebyl, místo toho před ní stál Král skřítků. Ohromeně na něj zírala.

„Líbí se vám můj portrét, slečno?" zeptal se s na stranu nakloněnou hlavou. Sarah jen zavrtěla hlavou v němé odpovědi. Uchechtnul se.

„Jste snad němá?" vyzvídal dál. Tentokrát byla její jediná reakce sklopený pohled. Jareth byl najednou rozčilený, a tak udělal několik dlouhých kroků, dokud nebyl těsně před ní. Byl stejně blízko, jako na včerejším plese a ona znovu ucítila jeho zvláštní kořeněnou vůni. Zatočila se jí z toho hlava. _Proboha, jsem v pasti_ , pomyslela si zpanikařeně v duchu. Cítila, jak jí zrychlilo srdce. V jeho přítomnosti to tak bylo vždy, i když neznala pravý důvod. Možná to bylo tou směsí vzrušení a podivného strachu.

„Mluvte se mnou!" vykřiknul zoufale a chytil ji za ramena. Sarah na něj překvapeně vytřeštila oči. Obávala se, že jí brzy spadne její šál a odhalí tak její totožnost. To jí vlilo novou energii do žil. Snažila se mu vykroutit, ale jeho prsty se jenom pevněji sevřely kolem jejích ramen. Nakonec se neovládla.

„Pusť!" zakřičela na něj. Jareth na ni ohromeně zíral, ale zjevně ji nepoznal. V duchu si oddechla.

„Takže umíš mluvit, to je dobře," zavrněl spokojeně a jeho sevření trochu povolilo. Jareth měl obrovskou touhu ji k sobě přitisknout celým tělem a přitisknout své rty na její.

„Sundej si ten šátek nebo snad skrýváš něco, co je ošklivé? Nedokážu si představit, že by něco takového bylo možné. Máš tak hebkou pleť," pronesl spokojeně, když rukama sjel po celé délce jejích paží. Sarah naskočila z toho doteku husí kůže. O tom snila celá léta a nyní to má nadosah, ale nejdřív potřebovala zjistit, jaký doopravdy je. Chtěla, aby se jí dvořil. Chtěla, aby ji okouzloval. A hlavně chtěla vědět, zda je toho vůbec schopen.

„Šátek si nesundám, pane. Nechci, abyste spatřil mou tvář," pronesla popravdě to, jak to bylo. Jareth si podrážděně povzdechl, ale neřekl na to nic. Byl ochoten tuhle hru hrát a věděl, že jednou se mu podaří nahlédnout pod tu masku, do které se halila.

„Slečno, buďte prosím mým hostem, ajk dlouho budete chtít. Nechám vám připravit pokoj v hlavním křídle," oznámil jí nakonec. Sarah na něj ohromeně zírala.

„Ale já... Já nemyslela, že bych tu zůstala," zakoktala se. Jareth se lišácky usmál.

„Já se rozhodně nenechám ochudit o svou šanci na to vás získat. Už mi neutečete," pronesl nakonec. Sarah bylo jasné, že tímto byl její osud zpečetěn. Ať už to dopadne jakkoliv, tohle byla jediná šance na to, jak si Krále skřítků buď navždy zošklivit natolik, že už s ním nebude nikoho dalšího porovnávat. A nebo propadne jeho kouzlu a zůstane tady. Nevěděla, za co by byla raději.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. kapitola**

Byla _hostem_ Krále skřítků už několik týdnů. Čas jí ubíhal rychle, i když ne vždy byla ochotná být s Jarethem v jedné místnosti. Ten chlap jí v jedné chvíli příšerně brnkal na nervy a v druhé by ho nejraději chytila za ramena a políbila ho na ty arogantně se usmívající rty. Ráda by mu ukázala, že ji tu nemůže držet věčně, ale nevěděla jak. Nakonec se rozhodla, že nebude čekat až se Jeho milost uráčí za ní přijít do salonku. Na tvář si nasadila škrabošku, která byla velmi podobná té, co měla na plese, podkasala si sukni dlouhých šatů a za klapání podpatků na naleštěné podlaze se rychlým krokem vydala do tanečního sálu s trůnem. Našla ho tam tak, jak očekávala. Nohu měl přehozenou přes područku a na tváři měl arogantní výraz. Sarah si nemhola pomoci, ale prostě _musela_ přemýšlet o tom, jak je možné, že mu ty kalhoty neprasknou, vzhledem k jeho zálibě v opravdu těsných modelech. Lehce se uklonila a bez otálení se tak dlouhými kroky, jak jen jí šaty dovolovaly, vydala k trůnu.

Sledoval ji s pobavením a jistým očekáváním, neobtěžoval se však třeba se jen narovnat.

„Má paní?" otázal se s podtónem pobavení v hlase. Sarah po něm střelila pohledem, ale neodpověděla. Zastavila se až asi dva kroky před ním a přeměřovala ho pohledem. V _šechno by bylo jednodušší, kdyby alespoň nebyl tak strašlivě pohledný_ , pomyslela si a ihned si za tyhle myšlenky v duchu nafackovala. Netrpělivě zabubnoval prsty na svém stehně. Dobře věděl, že to přitáhne její pohled k jeho dlouhým, svalnatým nohám. Snažil se ji svádět, ale měl pocit, že ta žena je snad z ledu. Nic z jeho obvyklých triků nezabíralo, což ho rozčilovalo. To bylo něco, co v její přítomnosti zakoušel celkem často – rozčilení a zároveň i touha. Touha tak silná, že se kolikrát večer musel sám ukojit, aby vůbec alespoň dokázal usnout. Dal by jí všechno, ale ona jako kdyby o nic z toho, co jí mohl nabídnout nestála. Byla tak moc odlišná snad od všech faeských žen, které kdy poznal, že to více ani nešlo.

„Nechte mě jít," pronesla nakonec rozhodně s očima upřenýma do jeho. Díval se na ni, ale neobtěžoval se třeba se jen narovnat. Věnoval jí úsměv. Jeden z těch arogantních a jemu tak vlastních. Sarah přeběhl po zádech mráz. Jenže jiné reakce se jí od něj nedostalo. „Mluv se mnou!" vykřikla nakonec frustrovaně, což jí vyneslo jen to, že se rozesmál. Ten zvuk byl tak strašně neobvyklý, že si nemohla pomoci, ale pousmála se.

„Nenechám tě utéct," promluvil klidně, než se jediným plynulým pohybem zvednul ze svého trůnu. Na Sarah to působilo, jako by v těle němal kosti. Polkla, avšak neodvažovala se uhnout pohledem.

„Tanči se mnou, má paní," pronesl nakonec. Nečekal na odpověď, odvedl ji dolů z vyvýšeného podia a vtáhnul si ji do náruče. Nehrála žádná hudba, ale zdálo se, že to Králi skřítků nijak nevadí. Sarah měla pocit, že tančí na hudbu, která mu hrála v mysli. Zavřela oči, lehce zaklonila hlavu a nechala se jím vést. Jareth si užíval, že se v jeho náruči prakticky bez odporu uvolnila. Vedl ji bezpečně po naprosto prázdném sále a užíval si ten okamžik, kdy mu konečně neodporovala a prostě se mu oddala. Toužil po tom, aby mohl políbit její odhalené hrdlo a možná tu delikátní pokožku i poškádlit zuby. Jen při té představě cítil, že se mu krev přesouvá do slabin. Najednou byl vděčný, že má jeho tanečnice bohatou sukni, a tak nehrozí, že by cítila, co mu dělá její přítomnost.

 _Jsi tak známá a přece cizí_ , zapřemýšlel a ani si neuvědomoval, že to řekl nahlas, dokud žena v jeho náruči prudce neotevřela oči a nezaškobrtla o svou sukni.

„Prosím?" ozvala se roztřeseně. Zavrtěl hlavou a chtěl pokračovat v tanci, avšak ona mu to nechtěla dovolit. Povzdechl si.

„Tanči se mnou," rozkázal pevně a opět ji prostě odváděl po parketu v rytmu hudby, kterou slyšel jen on sám. Sarah se pod škraboškou zamračila, ale netrvalo dlouho, než se nechala ovládnout a poddala se jeho vedení. Byloto příjemné a poněkud ji to děsilo, ale odsunula své obavy stranou. Po nějaké době cítila, že Jareth přesunul svou ruku z vršku jejích zad na její bedra a pevně si ji tím přitiskl ke svému tělu. Nebyl tu nikdo, kdo by viděl jeho poklesek proti etiketě, a tak si to užívala. Zrychleně dýchala, když cítila teplo vyzařující z jeho těla a sílu ukrývající se v jeho prostých dotecích. Jareth neodolal a shlížel na její zdvihající se plná ňadra skrytá jen z poloviny pod krajkovou látků šatů. Toužil se jich dotknout, políbit je, pokoušet je zuby. A ona by pod jeho doteky sténala a vyrážela mu vstříc. Uvědomil si, že je tvrdý, jako kámen, a tak se snažil myslet na něco jiného, ale jeho mozek mu to nehodlal dovolit. Kdyby mu jen dovolila, aby ji laskal.

Sarah se na něj podívala s úsměvem. Neviděl z jejího obličeje nic než oči a ústa, ale i tak pochopila, že mu oči ztmavly chtíčem. Dech se jí zaseknul v hrdle.

„Co se děje?" pronesla poněkud přiškrceným hlasem. Jareth jí nedokázal odpovědět jinak, než tím, že ji k sobě přitiskl tak pevně, že měla pocit, že jí snad rozdrtí kosti, ale ani tak se nebránila. A nebránila se ani v okamžiku, kdy se k ní sklonil a prudce, téměř brutálně ji políbil. Položila mu ruce na hruď a opětovala mu polibek s nemenší vášní potlačovanou po celé ty roky, kdy se snažila najít cestu zpátky do jeho říše. Cítila, jak se její poslední obranná linie zhroutila a uvědomila si, že je ztracená. Navždy ztracená. Tichoulince zasténala a Král skřítků okamžitě využil jejích pootevřených rtů, aby její ústa dobyl jazykem. Sevřel se jí podbřišek, když se jejich jazyky setkaly a přála si, aby nemusela nic předstírat, ale bála se, stále se bála, že není tím, kým se jeví. Odtrhla se, zrychleně oddechovala a položila si hlavu na jeho rameno, aby skryla své oči, ve kterých cítila štípání neprolitých slz. Když ucítila, že se jeho sevření kolem jejího těla uvolnilo, tak toho využila, vymanila se z jeho sevření a doslova utekla ze sálu do ložnici, kterou jí vyhradil.

Jareth za ní okamžik zmateně hleděl, než se mu ztratila z dohledu. Cítil se bez její přítomnosti prázdně a neúplně. Rozčilovalo ho to, ale pak si uvědomil, že tyhle pocity ho ovládaly od doby, kdy ho opustila Sarah. Jeho Sarah, jeho šampion a jeho kárlovna. Vztekle zatřepal hlavou, aby to pomyšlení odehnal a rázným krokem odpochodoval do svého pokoje. V tento okamžik nechtěl vidět nikoho a nic. Chtěl být sám. Ne, to nebylo přesné, chtěl aby tu byla Sarah Williamsová.

Sarah sebou praštila do postele a hleděla na strop zatímco jí z očí stékaly horké slzy. Plakala dlouho, tak dlouho, dokud se necítila prázdná. Věděla, že byla navždy ztracená. Propadla jeho kouzlo a osobnosti i přesto, že se občas choval jako pěkně nadutý parchant. Věděla jaký je už dávno a věděla, že dokáže být i milý. Toužila, aby ji znovu sevřel v náručí. Chtěla mu říct, že je to ona, jenže to v tanečním sále nedokázala. Příliš ji přemohly její vlastní emoce a vědomí toho, že mu propadla tělem i duší. Nenáviděla ho za to a zároveň ho milovala. Ale mohla vůbec doufat, že by fae dokázal milovat lidskou ženu? Neznala odpověď, ale věděla, že ji musí znát. Vstala z postele, dala se před zrcadlem trochu dohromady a rozhodla se, že musí vyhledat Krále skřítků. Dlužila mu pravdu. Byla v ní malá dušička a z celého srdce doufala, že jí nebude nenávidět za její malé divadlo.

Hledala ho všude možně. Prošla nespočet pokojů a salonů, které však byly zcela párzdné, až dokud nedošla k posledním dveřím, které ještě v tomhle podlaží neotevřela. Byly to černě nalakované dveře se stříbrnou klikou. Ten kontrast byl zcela zřetelný. Už chtěla vzít za kliku, když z toho pokoje uslyšela jakýsi rytmický zvuk. Přiblížila ucho blíž ke dveřím a naslouchala těm zvukům, dokud si neuvědomila, že jde o píseň. Jareth zpíval. I přesto, že nemohla rozumět slovům, tak jí po páteři přeběhlo vzrušení. Vždy milovala zvuk jeho zpěvu. Měl překrásný hlas. Tak tiše, aby nevydala ani zvuk se vplížila do jeho pokoje. Zavřela za sebou dveře, ale ani to ho nedonutilo se ohlédnout. Buď ji neslyšel nebo jí nehodlal věnovat žádnou pozornost. Sarah na sucho polkla. Rozhlédla se po místnosti, která byla zařízena více jako pracovna, než cokoliv jiného. Hleděla na jeho záda a naslouchala jeho smutnému zpěvu. Tu píseň znala. Zachvěla se vzpomínkami na jeho oči, když jí tuhle píseň zazpíval poprvé.

Tiše se přiblížila až k jeho zádům. Sarah si byla jistá, že o ní ví, ale záměrně ji ignoruje. Sáhla si dozadu do vlasů a chvilku s něčím zápasila, než se jí podařilo uvolnit vázání škrabošky.

„ _Your eyes can be so cruel, just as I can by so cruel..._

 _Though I do believe in you... Yes I do!_

 _Live without the sunlight..._

 _Love without your heartbeat..."_ * dozpíval a odmlčel se.

„Pro koho ta píseň byla?" ptala se přiškrceným hlasem, jak se snažila udržet na uzdě své rozjitřené city. Hleděla na jeho neuspořádané plavé vlasy a trpělivě čekala.

„Pro tu, která mě pokořila, donutila mě žebrat o její lásku, a pak mě od sebe odehnala, když jsem jí nabídnul vše, co mám. Já pro ni přetočil svět vzhůru nohama, a dokonce jsem si pohrával i s časem a to všechno kvůli ní. Ale jí to nestačilo," pronesl s jasně patrným vztekem v hlasem a Sarah viděla, jak se mu napjala ramena. Chápala proč se zlobil, ale musela říct svůj pohled.

„Možná si prostě jen ve své dětské namyšlenosti musela dokázat, že nad ní nemáte žádnou moc. Možná se bála, co by se stalo, kdyby přijala to, co jste jí nabídnul. A nebo to možná tak úplně ani nechápala," podala mu své vysvětlení, ale ani to s ním nehnulo.

„Možná a možná mě prostě jen nenáviděla," pronesl hořce. Sarah se sevřela hruď smutkem z toho, co jí svěřil.

„Možná prostě byla jen stále moc dítětem a příliš málo ženou?" nabídla mu vysvětlení. Jareth praštil prudce do područky křesla, až Sarah nadskočila.

„Samozřejmě, kdo by taky stál o starého Krále. V době, kdy se narodila, já už prožil staletí. A přesto jsem v okamžiku, kdy jsem ji uviděl poprvé, věděl že stačí, aby si přála a já bych její přání vykonal. Ale ona o mě nestála," skončil svou hořkou zpoveď. Sarah cítila z jeho hlasu hlubokou bolest a smutek.

„Odpusť, můj Králi," zašeptala a nechala mu do klína spadnout svou škrabošku. Jareth se nejdřív nepohnul, jen hleděl na škrabošku, kterou dnes nosila. Stisknul ji v ruce.

„Proč, nic jsi neudělala," odpověděl a nechal látku masky spadnout na zem. Odmítal se otočit, odmítal věřit tomu, co se možná dělo. Měl pocit, že to celé musel být sen. Nemohla to přece být skutečnost. Sarah zavrtěla hlavou, než si uvědomila, že ji nemůže vidět.

„Podívej se na mě," rozkázala nakonec. Jareth se zamračil při jejím rozkazu, ale neotočil se na ni, jen se zvednul ze svého křesla a se skloněnou hlavou tam stál. Vypadal poraženě. To bylo něco, co jí k němu nesedělo. Takový přece nebyl. Pamatovala si ho arogantního, silného, krásného, mužného a prohnaného, ale nikdy ne takového, jak se teď jevil. Nedokázala si zabránit v tom, co udělala. Narovnala se do celé své výšky, zhluboka se nadechla a jemným hlasem začala zpívat:

„ _There's such a sad love_

 _Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel_

 _Open and closed within your eyes_

 _There's such a fooled heart_

 _Beating so fast in search of a new dreams_

… _._

 _As the pain sweeps through_

 _Makes no sense for you_

… _._

 _But I'll be there for you_

 _As the world falls down..."**_

Nepamatovala si všechna slova, ale tahle ano, a tak je zpívala. Když konečně utichla, tak viděla, jak se jeho postava narovnala. Viděla, že se přímo před jejíma očima měnil zpět na toho Krále, kterého před deseti lety poznala, a kvůli kterému se vydala zpět do Podsvěta.

„Odkud znáš ta slova?" zeptal se zhrublým hlasem, ale nedovažoval se na ni podívat. Sarah se usmála, věděla, že se právě chytil.

„Kdysi mi je zazpíval muž, který mě chtěl ovládnout. Žádal, abych se ho bála, milovala ho, dělala, co říká a na oplátku by mi byl otrokem. Ale já odmítla," pronesla upřímně.

„Proč, nebyl ti snad dost dobrý?" Opět slyšela ten podtón hořkosti. Zamračila se, ale neodvažovala se k němu přikročit.

„Protože jsem se bála toho, že jsem po něm toužila. Byla jsem příliš mladá, než abych dokázala pochopit, co mi doopravdy říkal. A tak jsem ho od sebe odehnala a s přibývajícím věkem jsem toho čím dál více litovala. A nakonec jsem našla cestu zpět do Labyrinthu," dokončila svůj proslov.

Prudce se otočil a Sarah překvapeně vydechla, když najednou byla v jeho náruči. Držel v dlaních její obličej a shlížel na ni ze své výšky. Jeho odlišné oči na ni nevěřícně hleděly.

„Jsi to skutečně ty?" zašeptal a snažil se vtisknout si do paměti každičký detail toho, co konečně uviděl. Sarah se bála, že by se jí zlomil hlas, kdyby promluvila nahlas, a tak jen přikývla. Stejně, jako v tanečním sále ji drsně políbil se vší naléhavostí. Okamžitě si vynutil vstup do jejích úst, kde se jejich jazyky propletly. Sarah se opět málem podlomila kolena, když cítila jak ji škádlí jazykem v horké jeskyňce jejích úst. Odtrhnul se od ní jen proto, aby se přisál k jejímu hrdlu, kde tu delikátní pokožku škádlil jazykem i zuby. Když stisknul své ostré zuby na místě, kde se rameno spojovalo s krkem, tak toužebně zasténala.

„Prosím," zanaříkala, když ucítila konečky jeho prstů putující po vršcích jejích napůl odhalených ňader.

„Co žádáš?" zeptal se potutelně, zatímco si dál prolíbával svou cestu po jejím hrdle zase zpátky k jejím ústům.

„Tebe," vydechla, když ucítila, jak jí jazykem přejel po oušku. Z jeho mazlení jí naskákala husí kůže. Uchopila ho za rozevřené okraje jeho košile a přitáhla si ho k sobě, aby ji líbal. Namyšleně se zasmál při její reakci. Nemohl se nabažit její chutě i vůně její pokožky. |Roztřesenými prsty se ho snažila dostat z košile, ale ke své smůle zjistila, že jde o košili, která nemá knoflíky a obléka se přetáhnutím přes hlavu. Chytil ji za ruce a opřel si čelo o její. Hleděl do těch nádherných bledě zelených očí.

„Máme pro sebe celý čas na světě," zašeptal. Sarah zavrtěla hlavou. Nevysvětlovala to, nechtěla nyní myslet na to, že ona jednou zemře, zatímco on se prakticky nezmění. Zasmál se tím svým arogantním smíchem, který tak dobře znala ze svého tehdejšího pobytu zde v jeho světě. Toužila po něm, chtěla cítit jeho nahou kůži pod svými prsty a navždy si ten pocit vtisknout do paměti. Nechtěla nic z toho zapomenout.

„Postel," vyrazila ze sebe nakonec.

„Jak si přeješ, má Sarah," usmál se a odvedl ji spojovacími dveřmi do vedlejšího pokoje, kterému zcela jasně dominovala postel obrovských rozměrů. Sarah na ni vykulila oči v němém úžasu. Jareth si toho všimnul.

„Klidně by se tam vyspali i tři lidé bez toho, že by si překáželi," pronesl nakonec s překvapeně pozvednutým obočím nad tím luxusem.

„Nikdy jsem to nezkoušel," pronesl nonšalantně a odváděl ji za zápěstí k posteli.

Posadila se na kraj té obrovité věci, kterou nazýval postel a vztáhla k němu ruce v němé prosbě. Polkla, než si olízla rty, aby dokázala promluvit.

„Chci cítit tvou kůži," pronesla chraplavě. Jareth na ni upřeně hleděl, jako by byl dravcem a ona jeho možnou kořistí. Sarah se při tom pohledu rozbušilo srdce vzrušením. Král skřítků stále nemohl uvěřit tomu, že je to skutečně ona. Stále ho sledovala těma očima plnýma touhy. Čekal na to, co udělá. A nemusel čekat dlouho.

„Pojď ke mně," žádala toužebně. Viděl, jak ztěžka oddechuje a litoval, že má na sobě tolik vrstev oblečení. Chtěl ji vidět nahou. Chtěl se kochat jejím bledým, dokonalým tělem. Jareth se zlomyslně usmál, pak se zastavil u sloupku postele, o který se opřel a lusknul prsty. Její oblečení bylo pryč a Sarah se před ním ocitla nahá. Najednou si připadala strašně zranitelná, když její šaty zmizely, zatímco on byl stále plně oblečený. Okamžitě si jednou rukou zakryla ňadra a druhou si položila do klína. Hleděla na své nohy. Odmítala se třeba jen podívat na muže, který tu byl s ní.

„To není fér. Já jsem nahá, zatímco ty jsi oblečený," zamumlala napůl nezřetelně. Uchechtnul se.

„Nezakrývej se, má Sarah. Dej ruce dolů a lehni si," poručil a nenechával žádné místo pro protesty. Ačkoliv jí obličej pokrýval sytý ruměnec, tak udělala, jak jí přikázal.

Jareth hladově hltal očima svou královnu, když pomalu spouštěla ruce a nakonec se položila na záda do postele. Hleděla očima nad sebe.

Cítil, že je tvrdý jako kámen a nechtěl už ztrácet ani vteřinu tím, že by ji jen pozoroval. Znovu lusknul prsty, čímž k sobě přitáhnul její pozornost. Spatřila, že veškeré jeho šaty zmizely a on tam stojí dokonale nahý. Hladově se vpíjela do jeho štíhlého těla. Viděla, jak se mu pod kůží napínají štíhlé svaly a cítila, jak se jí touhou sevřel podbřišek. Pak doputovala pohledem k jeho slabinám, kde se zastavila a nedokázala odtrhnout pohled. Překvapeně rozšířila oči a okamžitě mu pohlédla do tváře s obličejem rudým, jako mák.

„Co se děje?" zeptal se nejistě, když viděl její vytřeštěný pohled.

„Já..ty...my...," vykoktala jenom, než zamítavě zavrtěla hlavou. Vlezl do postele k ní a sklonil se k jejím rtům.

„Pšššt, lásko," pronesl měkce a zmocnil se jejích rtů. Sarah cítila, jak jí rukama bloudí nejdřív po ramenou, pak po ňadrech, kde se zastavil, aby mezi prsty stisknul její bradavky. Zasténala pod návalem touhy vyvolané tou směsicí rozkoše a bolesti. Nikdy nic takového nezažila. Přejížděla mu rukama po zádech a nemohla se nabažit pocitu z jeho silného těla pod jejím dotekem. Škádlil jí krk jazykem i jemným stiskem zubů, než se odvážil rukama sjet na její hebké bříško, a pak se opatrně připlížil k jejímu klínu. Sarah si jeho laskání viditelně užívala, a tak se rozhodnul pokračovat. Líbal ji v údolíčku mezi ňadry, než ústy sevřel jednu její bradavku, kterou sál a chvílemi přes ní překmitl jazykem, aby v druhém okamžiku stiskl ten citlivý kousek těla v ostrých zubech. Sténala a prohýbala se pod ní, jako luk, aby získala víc.

Najednou ale strnula, když ucítila, jak jí prsty vklouznul mezi nohy, kde se zastavil a přejel přes její klitoris. Zavrtěla se. Chtěla víc. Kroužil po jejím klitorisu, zatímco jí dráždil ňadra dokud nebyla zcela v jeho moci. Když cítil, jak se její tělo napjalo, tak přestal, čímž si vysloužil nespokojené zavrtění od jeho milenky.

„Ach Sarah, má předrahá Sarah," šeptal jí do kůže, když jedním dlouhým prstem opatrně vklouznul do její svatyně. Nedokázal si poručit, aby spokojeně nezavrčel, když zjistil, že není jen vlhká, ale je pro něj prakticky mokrá. Chtěl ji tak moc, že ho to skoro až bolelo. Nejraději by si ji vzal drsně a rychle, ale bál se, že to by ji mohlo vyděsit, a tak se snažil být co nejvíc pozorný. Opatrně z ní vyjklouznul prstem a vložil si ho do úst, aby ji ochutnal. Její chuť ho naprosto okouzlila. Byla dokonalá.

Posunul se tak, že ležel mezi jejíma rozevřenýma nohama a opíral se o lokty vedle jejího těla.

„Nepůjde to," zašeptala plačtivě, když jí došlo, co má Král skřítků v úmyslu. Jatreth na ni okamžik zíral, než mu konečně došlo, co ji tak vyděsilo, když ho spatřila zcela nahého. Málem vyprsknul smíchy, ale v posledním okamžiku se ovládnul. V podstatě mu lichotilo, co právě řekla.

„Věříš mi?" zašeptal tichounce, zatímco jí zasypával tvář drobnými polibky. Sarah přikývla. „Jsi nádherně připravená na to, abych do tebe vklouznul," vysvětlil jí trpělivě. Přikývla, i když se stále nezdála zcela přesvědčená, že to bude fungovat. Připadal jí prostě příliš velký a široký.

Cítila, jak se otřel o vchod do její kundičky a se zatajeným dechem a zavřenýma očima čekala.

„Dívej se na mě. Chci vidět tvé oči i tvář v okamžiku, kdy do tebe vklouznu. Chci vidět tvůj výraz, až budu celý v tobě, stejně jako ten okamžik, kdy se přehoupneš přes okraj a tvé tělo se sevře kolem mého penisu," šeptal hlasem zhrublým touhou, zatímco se do ní vpíjel pohled různých očí. Přikývla a opětovala mu pohled. Rukama mu zajela do vlasů a přitáhla si ho k polibku. Právě ten okamžik si vybral na to, aby do ní prudce vniknul. Sarah mu vykřikla do úst. Jareth se poplašeně odtáhnul.

„Ublížil jsem ti?" ptal se starostlivě a snažil se najít dost sebeovládání, aby se ani nehnul. Zavrtěla hlavou. To mu stačilo, aby se v ní začal znovu pohybovat. Něžně vklouzával dovnitř a ven a dovolil si zrychlit až ve chvíli, kdy ucítil, jak mu boky vychází vstříc. Obával se, že už déle nevydrží být v její těsné kundičce a jeho vyhlášená výdrž vezme za své. Sténala pod ním a přirážela boky, ale to mu nestačilo, sáhnul mezi jejich těla a začal jí třít poštěváček. Sarah vytřeštila oči, když se přes ni přelila vlna jejího orgasmu. Jareth ještě několikrát přirazil, když ucítil, jak se její úzké stěny sevřely kolem jeho penisu a vymáčkly z něj snad i tu poslední kapku semene, kterou snad měl. Byla nádherná. Viděl, jak jí pleť zářila bledým světlem prožité slasti a oči jí zářily, jako dva smaragdy. Byla jeho.

„Může fae milovat lidskou ženu?" zašeptala s pohledem upřeným do jeho očí.

„Může," ujistil ji, ale pak si uvědomil, že to nebyla jen jeho představivost, že jí oči září, jako dva smaragdy a kůži jako kdyby jí podsvěcoval měsíční svit. Políbila ho, než si všimla, že je rozrušený. Byl stále v ní a ona nehodlala být ta, kdo se první odtáhne.

„Sarah, měla jsi někdy milence?" zeptal se nakonec. V hlase mu zněla obava i starost. Zmateně se zamračila.

„Jak to myslíš?" ptala se nechápavě. Jareth se zhluboka nadechnul, aby se přinutil pokračovat.

„Milovala ses někdy s nějakým mužem?" Stálo ho značné úsilí to jen vyslovit, protože představa, že by předtím patřila někomu jinému ho skutečně dráždila. Na jeho Sarah nikdo neměl právo ani spočinout hladovým pohledem, natož se jí dotknout.

„Proč se ptáš?" vyhnula se odpovědi.

„Je to důležité, tak odpověz," pronesl důrazně. Sarah zamrazilo, když někde hluboko v jeho hlase zaslechla podtón zděšení. Nedokázala to vyslovit nahlas, tak jen zavrtěla hlavou. Zhroutil se na ni.

„Jarethe, co se děje?" ptala se nejistě, zatímco se snažila nepanikařit, že je něco strašně špatně.

„Je mi to líto... Je mi to strašně líto, má nejdražší Sarah," šeptal jí do kůže. Snažila se ho odstrčit, aby mu mohla pohlédnout do obličeje. Nakonec z ní vyklouznul a odtáhnul se. Byl pokrytý její panenskou krví. Nechtěl se na ni podívat. Bál se toho, co provede až zjistí pravdu. Lusknul prsty a všechny nečistota zmizela. Sarah cítila jen lehkou, štiplavou bolest mezi nohama, ale věděla, že to brzy odezní. Nebo v to alespoň doufala. Přikročila ke svému králi, který seděl na posteli s nohama na zemi a zezadu ho objala. Vtiskla mu polibek na krk, pak další a další.

„Už nejsi člověk, Sarah," pronesl dutým hlasem. Vlezla si mu do klína, a aby od ní nemohl odvrátit pohled, tak ho dlaněmi držela za tvář.

„Proč to říkáš?"

„Protože to je pravda a můžu za to já," zaúpěl a snažil se jí vymanit. Sarah se však nenechala odbít.

„Ale jak?" dožadovala se odpovědi. Jareth se zhluboka nadechnul a prsty jí nervózně vykresloval vzory na kůži stehen. Nejspíš ani nevěděl, že to dělá a Sarah to nevadilo.

„Víš, když fae miluje smrtelníka natolik, že s ním chce spojit život, tak se čas od času stane, že se přižene nespoutaná, divoká magie. Naše rasa vymírá, a tak nám magie občas dopřeje, že vyvolená dotyčného fae se stane jednou z nás. Ale musí k tomu být jediná podmínka kromě toho, že i ona ho musí milovat natolik hluboce, že by s ním byla za jakýchkoliv podmínek," dodal nakonec.

„Panenství," dopověděla za něj. Jareth se zavřenýma očima přikývnul. Neříkal už nic dalšího a Sarah se sevřela hruď smutkem z toho, že byl tak ztrápený. Měl strach, že ho za to bude nenávidět a přitom jí dal největší dar, jakého se jí mohlo dostat. Palci mu něžně přejela po lícních kostech, než ho velmi něžně a cudně políbila na rty. Neodtáhnul se od ní, ale ani jinak nereagoval.

„Jarethe," zašeptala jeho jméno a obrovskýma očima hleděla do těch nejpodivnějších, ale pro ni nejkrásnějších očí na světě i pod ním. „To je v pořádku. Takhle můžeme být spolu. Nezestárnu a nezemřu za pár let, zatímco kolem tebe budou míjet století a v podstatě se nezměníš. Já se bála, že se mnou nebudeš chtít být, až odkvete má krása. Miluju tě, Jarethe, a jsem strašně vděčná té síle, která ze mě udělala tobě rovnou. Rozumíš?" zeptala se nakonec, zatímco se čelem opírala o jeho.

„Ach díky, Bohyně," zašeptal a v očích se mu zaleskly neprolité slzy.

„Miluju tě, má Sarah, má milovaná. A nikdy bych tě neopustil. Nemohl bych. Jsi přece můj šampion, který nade mnou zvítězil," pousmál se. Sarah se zeširoka šťastně usmála. Věděla, že katastrofa byla zažehnána.

„Polib mě," zašeptala, zatímco si prsty pohrávala s vlasy na jeho krku. Jareth víc, než šťastně souhlasil. Tisknul ji k sobě, jako by byla jediným stéblem příčetnosti v tomto okamžiku. Byla jeho. Konečně byla jeho a on se jí nikdy nehodlal vzdát. Něžně se mazlil s jejím tělem a hleděl do těch nádherných očí. Měl pocit, že by to mohl dělat klidně do skonání světa. A možná i mohl. Kdo ví, kde je nyní Král skřítků se svou Královnou? Možná procházejí Labyrinthem ruku v ruce a jejich říše vzkvétá. A možná jsou zrovna někde v Hradu nad Městečkem Skřítků a vzduchem létají předměty, protože se hádají. Ať už ale dělají cokoliv, je jasné, že jejich láska nyní může trvat na věky. Jareth i Sarah konečně našli sobě rovného partnera a my bychom měli odejít a nechat je žít jejich životy.

 **KONEC**

Pozn. autora: Oba překlady jsou jen mým dílem, tak to prosím berte v úvahu.

* Píseň Within you (David Bowie)

Tvé oči umí být tak kruté, jako umím být i já...

I přesto v tebe věřím... Ano, věřím!

Život bez slunce..

Láska bez tvého tepu...

** Píseň As the world falls down (David Bowie)

Taková smutná láska

Hluboko v tvých očích, jako druh bledého klenotu

Otevřený a zavřený v tvých očích

Takové pošetilé srdce

Bije tak rychle při hledání nových snů

…

Když dostaví se bolest

Nedává ti to žádný smysl

…

Ale já tu budu pro tebe

Zatímco svět se zhroutí


End file.
